


i got you

by shipwrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, filling my own fucking prompts, i wish i knew how to quit me, just give me errant porn, light casual rimming, lol i hate dialogue, that's who i am now, these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Poe fucks him, it is almost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got you

**Author's Note:**

> so i filled [my own damn prompt](http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=36426#cmt36426) on starwarskinkmeme. i seriously wish i had self control and was less trash but whomp there it is.

The first time Poe fucks him, it is almost too much.

He’s so big, and it’s so new to Finn. He never knew that something could feel this good. Sure, he’d gotten himself off more than once while with the First Order (they didn’t expect their soldiers to be sexless or anything) but. This is not anything like that.

Poe takes his time, making sure he’s good and ready. He built up to this, with his tongue and fingers, and didn’t force it before he knew. But nothing could have prepared Finn for it. Nor Poe, who too thinks he might come conspicuously early for a man who has not done that in a very long time. He is so tight, so warm.

“You okay?” he asks him, tentatively, wants to make sure it’s not too much. Really hopes it isn’t, because _fuck_ , it feels so good for Poe.

He nods shakily back as part of an answer. But it is Finn’s face, the way he cannot say a word to Poe’s questions of can I move now, are you okay, that more than answers _yes_ , and sets Poe off.

Just the slightest movement and it’s over for Finn. He was already hard, preparing for this, him, his cock leaking against his stomach just with Poe’s fingers. Poe’s not even sure he can move really, but watching Finn mesmerized by this might actually be enough to make him come. And Finn is mesmerized, eyes almost glassed over. He still can’t speak. He comes embarrassingly quick, without even being touched, and he still cannot get over the fact that a thing exists in the world like this, for his pleasure. He does not think he will ever be full, complete without Poe inside him again.

—

After that first time, he can’t stop. If there is ever a spare moment, he wants Poe to fuck him.

Nothing fills him like this, and he just can’t go back to the fast, messy handjobs or even head, sloppy or otherwise. He has to be fucked.

After they finish a mission, any mission, Finn is all but dragging him back to his quarters, now their shared quarters basically. He needs Poe to get inside him now, drags his teeth across his neck, palms his dick, trying to get him hard as quickly as possible.

They weren’t inconspicuous at the best of times, when they were just sneaking around for quick trysts that could be chalked up to an odd task for the Resistance, but this. It’s hard to cover up, especially when Finn wants to sneak off in public to fuck, and of course, of course Poe obliges, can’t really deny him this.

He bends him over a desk in a spare office, unoccupied by perhaps a miracle. Pushes into him after doing his best to get him ready as quickly as possible, because Finn is asking for it, begging for it, telling him that his fingers aren’t enough, tripping over the words, choking out, “I need it, need you.”

Poe can tell he’s overwhelmed even as he starts fucking into him, can feel how tight he is, fuck. He’s not sure he can go any faster, because Finn looks like he can’t handle anything more than what he’s giving him, because Poe doesn’t know if he _can_. Finn backs into him, frantically grabbing the back of one of his thighs, trying in fruitless earnest to get him deeper, determined.

He, Poe, thrusts hard, or at least, hard as he can, tries to give him what he wants. Finn’s cock, so hard, grazes the desk and it’s too much for him. Poe has made a point to not touch him, knows it’s too much for him right now. But he can’t protect him from everything. Just the slightest brush against his cock makes him come, strangled, shudders and writhes, tightens around Poe and just, watching him and then that, Poe comes because he can’t stop himself. There is something about Finn, clinging to him to learn everything, even his own name. Finn can’t do much of anything except hang limply across the desk as Poe cleans them up.

But they come back breathless, messed up. Finn looks utterly wrecked. He’s dazed, satiated (at least for now) but completely unable to focus. Poe cannot, in good conscience, believe that no one has noticed them.

—

Poe slams him against the door when they get inside, and Finn can see in his eyes he’s especially enjoying this. Doesn’t even make it to the bed, wants to keep him against the wall.

It’s a difficult angle, for his hands, trying to open him up, get him ready, because he always seems so tight every time. But he doesn’t care, will work for Finn, scissors his fingers. Finn throws his head back against the wall. He moans, but is impatient. He wants him _now_. Poe can oblige, already hard enough to fuck him just listening to him want it so much, watching him ache for it.

He slicks himself and pushes in, and it’s like, it always seems too tight, like he’s going to break him, like he can’t fit. Then, the whole galaxy sighs along with him, and he fits. Just perfect.

Finn is overwhelmed, as if simultaneously trying to figure out how this can be possible and ignoring logic for a feeling—something he still has to tell himself to do. Although it is easier when Poe moves, starts fucking into him. He pushes him further into the wall and Finn hooks a leg around him. Poe can get even further inside him, maybe the furthest he’s ever been, and the two of them both are going to come soon because of how deep he is. Finn’s eyes flutter shut, Poe’s holding him up with a hand against his shoulder that slips because of sweat and catches on the wall. Finn falters, doesn’t think he can stay up without Poe. It’s too much.

“I got you,” Poe says quietly, only to him, and lifts him back up. He thrusts more, comes inside him, and as he does, Finn comes too. Poe just watches his cock, flushed dark and wet at the tip, untouched, and it’s risibly hot the way that Finn can get off just by being fucked by him. If he hadn’t just come, he’d probably be hard again.

“You got me,” Finn echoes, into the crook of Poe’s neck, his body slack, the words a question.

“Yeah,” Poe answers firmly, trying to ground him, them. “Yeah,” he repeats, for good measure.

_I got you._

—

Finn finds ways to make it easier. He gets himself ready for Poe. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before him, but now. Now, he stretches himself out on Poe’s, well, their, bed. He opens himself, almost three fingers deep before Poe returns.

Poe knows they share a room now, mostly, but he still isn’t always, or really, ever, prepared for this. The fact that he comes in and Finn doesn’t even hear him, just continues to work himself open. Poe notices that he’s hard, or at least getting there, just from this. Realizes that he’s saying his name over and over like a mantra, like a prayer, as he fucks himself on his fingers. Poe would be noticeably lying if he even tried to say that this wasn’t turning him on. He knows Finn likes this, likes him fucking him, can say that like it’s not a big deal, but any moment he’s here is different than just saying something like that. Doesn’t have to actually picture it, can see it splayed in front of him, craving it, to the point of knowing that Poe will be here and he will be ready. Will get himself ready just for Poe.

He has his own pants open, casually stroking himself, leaning against the door and just watching. It’s so hard to resist touching him but he does. He lets him keep going until Finn catches him and stares. They both smile, deviant, cheshire smiles. Poe moves closer to the bed, keeps touching himself instead of Finn, like he really wants to.

Finn tries to beckon him closer, asks him if he wants to touch him, wants to fuck him now that he’s good and ready. Poe isn’t sure he, Finn, will be able to take it, but he wants to. He absentmindedly bites his lip, answers Finn’s questions with just that, and his hand drags roughly on the tip of his cock, reminding him how hard he already is. But it’s not about him just yet.

He finally gets to Finn, bent down between his legs, nipping and biting down his thighs. He can’t stop staring at the way he fucks himself, so shameless. He flips him over without telling him and Finn gasps in surprise, but trusts him. Poe spreads him open, his big hands on each cheek, can see what he wants. He tongues it just slightly and that’s still enough. Finn makes a noise that gets Poe harder as he bucks into him, trying to get more. _More_ , Poe tries to deliver.

When neither of them can hold on any longer, Poe gets ready and even though it’s a little bit different yet still the same every time, he always feels like it’s going to be too much for Finn, or even, it’s going to be too much for himself. His cock is hard, thick, and pushing into Finn, even after the preparation, even after knowing how ready he should be, it’s not easy. He’s still tight, slowing Poe down to an agonizing pace as he gets inside him.

He’s not even sure how long he lasts, mostly focuses on Finn who tells him it’s good, tells him just how good, how nothing has ever felt like this and he wants to do it forever. And that’s maybe too much, because Poe _could_ do this forever, has thought about them doing this until the end of time, fragile thing it is, but would never dare say it because this base is no place to plan out forever. But it doesn’t matter, the universe has other plans for him, he sees stars behind his eyes when he comes, watches Finn ride out his orgasm on his cock, practically whines when he pulls out of him.

Then he’s content, they’re content. And they sleep, dreaming of constellations, whole star systems, they’ve been to, can go to tomorrow. Together.


End file.
